


Notice Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff me up Scotty, M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Metal Sonic does his best to get Luigi to notice him.---My /ship/ ok. My ship since 2010. Don't question it. I love them so much.





	

It started in a really, really simple way. 

Doctor Eggman and Metal Sonic had been left to group up without Bowser and Bowser Junior (who went with Peach and Shadow, the /traitors/), only to find that Luigi had been unable to be in a team with his brother and decided to go along with Vector the Crocodile. After all, only one person from each "group" - Power, Speed, Skill and All Around. That was just it - they teamed up accordingly and now all that practice and trial earned them a day off.

Notably, Metal Sonic had performed above and beyond in the practice and events, proud of himself for all his endeavors to impress the one non Mobius native among them - Luigi Mario. Admittingly, Metal Sonic wasn't expecting Luigi to be such an excellent team leader (Vector elected the idea, and while Doctor Eggman didn't really want to, he let the leader poition fall to the plumber) and over all wonderful person. While it can be said Metal's only human interaction was Eggman, it's still safe to say Luigi was a refreshing change.

The robot started to yearn and desire things from Luigi, however. Every time he was told good job by the plumbing inventor, a jolt of sparks went through him that felt like nothing else. When the other was upset, he couldn't help but compute ways to assist the green clad hero in the few ways he could. It was like his sensors and his computations wanted to him to be in the good graces of Luigi. Even more than he wanted to be in Eggman's good graces.

This urge to out perform and prove hinself to the man on green grew and grew, leaving the robotic hedgehog in a complex situtation. The more Luigi praised him, the more the robot desired, and... it was like he was in love. That's what Doctor Eggman called it, anyway. The more the robot looked into it, the more it made Metal Sonic figure out why he desired so much assurance and attention from the green number two. 

Metal Sonic was in love.

But now it was an off day where socializing and shopping were at the top of the list, and Metal Sonic had quite enough of second best. As the day began, and everyone had branched their seperate ways to relax, the robot instantly trailed after Luigi, reaching for the plumber's hand. While he misses initally, the robot instead headbutts the man in green and catches his attention that way instead. The bot's embarrassed, but Luigi just offers for Metal Sonic to go with him. There's a few, stutter static noises from the bot, but they go together no less.

The walk around the park near the Olympic village was a marathon of Metal Sonic trying oh so hard to hold the hand of the one who made his wires spark and his circuits speed up. The first lap around was calm and peaceful, with birds singing and the snow glistening as it coated the ground. The walk ways were clean and the fountains were turned off, but the park was beautiful regardless. After all, who can resist such a beautiful snowy scape? The trees hung a smidge lower due to the ice slick branches and the sun, high in the air at this point in time, was covered by an overcast of clouds. Metal Sonic couldn't have wished for a better day. Luigi only wore his normal outfit, save a green and blue stripes scarf around his neck.

His first two attempts were thwarted by unforseen turns in the path, or a dropped object. The pair traveled side by side, so it shouldn't have been this difficult, right?

The third try was so close. The robot felt everything get tense in his system as he carefully reaches over, his metallic fingers almost sliding over the white glove except for the fact a snowball collided with the side of his head. Metal Sonic had been so focused on Luigi, he completely missed the married couple of Waluigi and Daisy having gotten into mischief by starting a snowball fight.

The robot lets out a shocked noise, followed by an array of annoyed sounds that one was to interpret as swearing. The bot shakes his fist as he does this, earning uproarous laughter from Daisy and Waluigi. Luigi gets an idea, and tosses a snowball back, pegging Waluigi in the face. Metal Sonic quickly hops on board, forming a snowball himself as Daisy returns fire. It's only a few moments before a snow ball fight breaks out, with a few bystanders getting mixed in from badly aimed snowball chucking.

After the fight is over and a winner decided (they let the little kids win), Daisy and (rather reluctant) Waluigi offer to take Luigi and Metal Sonic to go warm up at the near by coffee shop. While the robot has no mouth, or anyway to consume food like objects, the robot goes along with anyway, just because his goal has yet to be reached. 

It tooks a total of three hours, but the fourth time has earned Metal Sonic his victory. Cold metal fingers slip into the warm, gloved hand and the robot grasps his crush's hand, feeling quite victorious. Luigi pauses, making a questioning noise as he examines the hand hold he is is now engaged in. Metal Sonic looks oh so proud, only to turn and see Luigi giving him a cute, smiling expression. The robot feels his systems overheat, making his hand lukewarm at best as the plumber looks away, red in the face.

The robot seems curious, making a few worried noises before Luigi turns back to look at him. They stay like that for a moment, until Luigi takes the robot's other hand and leans forwards, pressing his warm forehead to the robot's cold one. The metal hedgehog pauses, then emits a series of noises that are meant as a confession.

Luigi's eyes open as he decodes the message, the goes bright red in the face.

"R-Really? You-a like-a guy like-a me?" The plumber seems astonished, and the robot quickly nods, slipping his hands from Luigi's to make a heart shape. Without a second though, the plumber pulls Metal Sonic into a hug, which confuses the robot. After a moment, Metal Sonic returns the affection, making a happy noise at the result.

From afar, Daisy snickers a bit before taking Waluigi's hand in her own. "They're pretty cute. Just hope Luigi doesn't get his tongue stuck on the robot or something."

Waluigi goes a little red. "It would-a be-a hilarious, waah."


End file.
